The present invention relates to containers formed from foldable sheet material, and more particularly, to a pilfer-proof, recloseable container formed from a single paperboard blank.
Paperboard containers are used extensively in packaging a wide variely of products. Many of these products may be conveniently stored in the container after the container is initially opened. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide a recloseable container with a locking lid or hinged cover. A container satisfying this requirement is shown, for example, in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,829. Frequently, however, the cost of the paperboard container constitutes a significant portion of the cost of the entire packaged product. It is, therefore, advantageous to reduce the cost of the container by simplifying the steps necessary to prepare, form and glue the paperboard blank(s) and to minimize the amount of paperboard consumed in making the container. Containers such as shown in Applicant's patent, above-cited, go a long way toward realizing these goals. However, these containers require a number of additional paperboard panels over and above the number necessary to form a simple, rectangular solid-shaped container.
Containers such as shown in FIG. 3 of Applicant's patent, employ locking tabs projecting from two top edge flaps (26 and 28), the locking tabs being adapted for engagement with a double walled lid for locking the lid in a closed position. Such an arrangement, while having many inherent advantages including a smoothly operating locking action, requires as many as three layers of paperboard on the top and front sides of the container. Containers of this type require edge flaps (such as flaps 26 and 28) to reinforce the container base and to establish a loose fitting seal, along the edges of the lid.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recloseable container employing a minimal amount of paperboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recloseable container with smoothly operating locking action, which requires a minimal amount of paperboard to fabricate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a recloseable container with an initially sealed lid, easily fabricated from a single blank and set up and filled by most standard cartoners.
Conventional containers, such as shown in Applicant's patent, require that a substantial amount of upward force be exerted on their lids to open the lids by releasing the locking tab from its mating aperture on the cover lid. This is due, in part, to the fact that the locking tab is oriented almost perpendicularly to the portion of the lid with which it mates. In addition, fabrication of such containers requires care to insure that the tabs and corresponding mating apertures are in proper registration.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a recloseable container with at least one locking tab, which is easily opened and which can undergo numerous closings and openings without degradation of the locking tabs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a recloseable container with at least one locking tab and corresponding mating surface, which is easily fabricated to insure proper registration of the locking tab and mating surface.
Frequently, there is a need to enclose printed material such as coupons, instructions, etc. with a product packaged in a paperboard container. It is desirable that the printed material be located in a readily accessible place in the package, that it be held securely in place, and/or that it be easily seen by the purchaser.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a container having an easily accessible compartment for holding printed material (or a second product).
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container for retaining printed material, in addition to the packaged product, which printed material is displayed through an aperture in the container.
In the case of many consumer products, such as food products, it is desirable that the product be packaged in factory sealed containers. These containers are initially opened by breaking the seal. Such "pilfer-proof" packaging has the advantage that it discourages the opening of the container by unauthorized persons prior to sale thereof, and provides proof to the customer, viz. the unbroken seal, that the container has not been previously opened. Pilfer-proof containers, of a type known in the prior art are illustrated, for example, in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,486. While the containers disclosed in this patent are advantageously used in many applications, the patented containers are flip-top containers which require additional panels of paperboard to fabricate.
Accordingly, it is another object to provide an inexpensively and easily fabricated container, employing a minimal amount of paperboard which is factory-sealed and pilfer-proof.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the claims and from the following descriptions when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.